Dracomon
Dracomon= An ancient, pure-blooded Dragon Digimon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of all Dramon-type Digimon. It possesses physical ability to a degree that could not be imagined from its small build, and both its power and its quick wits are top class among Child Digimon. Although its personality is ferocious, Dracomon can show its gentle side only to the others it has recognized. It has wings, but it is unable to fly because they are not sufficiently developed. Also, it has a nature whose primary trait is wanting to collect "shiny things", with an especially strange attachment to gems and metals, and it eats and assimilates its favorite things. |-|Dracomon X= Its wings have developed further, allowing it to fly for short periods of time. However, its wings have in fact been specialised not for flight, but for offense. By having its wings be relocated to its arms, it is now able to use them to whip up a gust in the direction it is facing. |-|Coredramon (Blue)= Digimon that bear the name "Dramon" must contain Dragon-factor data in their Digicore; the higher the percentage of that data, the more the shape of their body becomes a Dragon-type, but Coredramon's Dragon-factor data has reached 100%, so it is definitely a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon. It is said that this blue-skinned Coredramon is the evolved form of a Dracomon that assimilated large quantities of a rare gem called "Blue Diamante", which is mined only in mountainous regions with very high altitudes, and is able to fly at high speed with its developed wings to survive in the steep mountains. |-|Coredramon (Green)= Digimon that bear the name "Dramon" must contain Dragon-factor data in their Digicore; the higher the percentage of that data, the more the shape of their body becomes a Dragon-type, but Coredramon's Dragon-factor data has reached 100%, so it is definitely a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon. It is said that this green-skinned Coredramon is the evolved form of a Dracomon that assimilated large quantities of a rare gem called "Green Malachite", which is mined in dense woodland with trees over a century old. Although this type of Coredramon is not good at flying, its has highly developed leg strength, allowing it to run at speeds that are unimaginable from its physique. |-|Wingdramon= A Sky Dragon Digimon which possesses greatly developed wings, and is able to fly freely through the air. Because the scales on its wings are capable of blocking gravity, it is able to fly without flapping its wings. It seldom lands on the ground, and spends most of its time living in the sky. It is said that its air speed exceeds Mach 20, and there are few Digimon who can survive a dog fight with Wingdramon. |-|Groundramon= An Earth Dragon Digimon with giant arms on its back. The arms on its back are said to be wings that mutated, allowing it to more efficiently dig through the ground. It usually lurks within the tunnels it carved deep underground, and seldom comes to the surface. Also, as Groundramon tends to prefer to inhabit veins of the rare Huanglong Ore, it has been discovered that it is very likely to find the elements of Huanglong Ore comprising the scales covering its body. Its personality is extremely ferocious, and as most people lose their life when they encounter one, it is one Digimon for which the details of its ecology are not well understood. |-|Slayerdramon= A Dragon Man Digimon whose body is clad in Chrome Digizoid scale armour. It is said that its form is one that can only be attained by those who complete the training that is called the "Trial of the Four Great Dragons", which can only be challenged by Dragon Digimon. It carries the extensible greatsword "Fragarach", and has mastered its original ultimate fencing technique, "Ryūzanken". |-|Breakdramon= A gigantic Machine Dragon Digimon said to exist in order to destroy everything on the ground. When it evolved it succeeded, through hacking, in obtaining the design data for various construction equipment, and it possesses power and ability surpassing other Machine Digimon. However, in exchange for excellent mechanical performance its organic parts were reduced almost to 0, and its motives and emotions were lost. For that reason, it does not falter from the damage its body suffers, and it is feared as the ultimate dragon of destruction that will continue destroying until it rusts away. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least 3-C, possibly far higher Name: Dracomon | Coredramon | Wingdramon | Groundramon | Slayerdramon | Breakdramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Data-Type Dragon Digimon | Champion level Vaccine/Virus Attribute Dragon Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Sky Dragon Digimon | Ultimate level Virus Attribute Earth Dragon Digimon | Mega level Vaccine Attribute Dragon Man Digimon | Mega level Virus Attribute Undead Machine Dragon Digimon Powers and Abilities: Dracomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation |-|X-Antibody= All previous abilities greatly amplified, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|Coredramon= Flight, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Green Flare Breath and Blue Flare Breath |-|Wingdramon= All Coredramon (Blue) abilities amplified, Air Manipulation |-|Grounddramon= All Coredramon (Green) abilities amplified, Earth Manipulation |-|Slayerdramon= All Wingdramon abilities amplified, Sword Mastery |-|Breakdramon= All Groundramon abilities amplifed, Immense Pain Tolerance, Gravity Manipulation |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Stated to be stronger than most other Child level Digimon and is likely comparable to Combat Species Rookie Digimon) | At least Large Building level+ (Far superior to its base form) | Island level (Should be equal to other Champion level Digimon.) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should scale to fellow Ultimate level Dragon Digimon such as Digitamamon) | At least Galaxy level (Should be comparable to other Mega level Dragon Digimon such as WarGreymon.), possibly far higher '(Slayerdramon completed the "Trial of the Four Great Dragons" and thus is possibly much stronger than most other Mega level Digimon, however it is unknown what the trial details.) Ignores Conventional Durability with their flames. 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should scale to other Rookie/Child Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon. All Champion level Digimon should be able to react to and fight Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Equal to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class, possibly higher Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level, possibly higher ' 'Stamina: 'Unknown 'Range: Standard melee range, a few meters with projectiles | A few kilometers Standard Equipment: Orbs | Fragarach Intelligence: Dracomon is likely a decent fighter who can keep pace with foes on his level, although it is known to be aggressive in a battle. | Coredramon seems to be very talented fighters with the instincts of a pure dragon. Dragon Digimon are usually extremely intelligent and very skilled combatants. | Slayerdramon completed the "Trials of the Four Great Dragon" and thus is an extremely skilled warrior. Mastered the Ryūzanken fighting style | Breakdramon seems to be a berserker and rarely notices its injuries. However, it also does not falter from the injuries it takes. Weaknesses: Touching Dracomon and either Coredramon's Gekirin scale will cause it to fire their respective G Shurunen indiscriminately. | Virus Digimon and Water Attacks (Dracomon), Data Digimon and Electric Attacks (Coredramon (Blue)-Slayerdramon), Vaccine Digimon and WInd Attacks (Coredramon (Green)-Breakdramon) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Dracomon * Baby Breath: Blows high temperature breath at the opponent. * G Shurunen: Upon touching its Gekirin scales, it indiscriminately fires a beam shot from its mouth after it has intensely radiated the horns on its head. * Tail Smash: Inflicts damage with its tail while spinning its body. * Wolkenapalm I: '''Causes an eruption to burn the opponent from below. * '''Heavy Strike I: '''Tackles the opponent. '''Dracomon X * Baby Blaze: Spews out flames from its mouth, to be carried by the wind and cover a wider range when attacking. * Smash Horn: Charges at the enemy with its high temperature horns. Coredramon ('Blue)' * Blue Flare Breath:'''Breathes searing sapphiric flames; can "burn" away the texture map (skin) of Digimon targets, exposing their wire-frame (bones), and even their entire essence is burned away. Always hits. Reduces opponent's durability by 10%. * '''G Shurunen-II: '''Horns heat up as it rampages with laser-heat breath, upon anyone or anything that touches its Gekirin. * '''Strike Bomber: Smashes its tail against its foes. * Attack Charge: '''Increases AP by 10%. * '''Wind Claw II: '''Cuts the foes with blades or claws of wind. * '''Gale Storm I: '''Hits the opponent with a whirlwind. '''Coredramon (Green) *'Green Flare Breath: '''Breathes searing green-colored flame upon the target, which burns and saturates down to the opponent's entire essence. Tends to critical more often. * '''G Shurunen-II: '''Horns heat up as it rampages with laser-heat breath, upon anyone or anything that touches its Gekirin. * '''Strike Bomber:' Smashes its tail against its foes. * Comet Hammer II: '''Hits the foe with earth energy. * '''Shock: '''Stuns the opponent. * '''Critical Charge: '''Increases CRIT of one battle member by 10%. '''Wingdramon * Blaze Sonic Breath: Releases a supersonic heat-blast from its mouth. Increases speed by 10%. * Explode Sonic Lance: Dive-bombs the enemy at sonic speeds and uses the speed to catapult the lance on its back. * Wing Blast: Uses supersonic flight to generate a sonic boom. * Speed Break: '''Reduces opponent's speed by 10% * '''Mach Rush II: '''Blitzes the opponent with melee damage. Always hits. * '''Wind Claw II: '''Cuts the foes with blades or claws of wind. * '''Gale Storm II: '''Hits the opponent with a tornado. '''Groundramon * Scrapless Claw: Holds the opponent between the arms on its back and crushes them. * Megaton Hammer Crush: Knocks the opponent out with the iron sphere on its tail. * Giga Crack: When it reaches the surface, it drops the opponent into fissures it generates by striking its whole body against the ground.' ' * Awesome Quake I: '''Creates a small earthquake to attack multiple foes. * '''Cross-Counter: '''Takes a stance which counters all physical blows. * '''Comet Hammer III: '''Hits the foe with a powerful blast of earth energy. * '''Awesome Quake II: '''Creates an earthquake to attack multiple foes. '''Slayerdramon * Tenryūzanha (Divine Dragon Slash Ripper): Accelerates Fragarach with a spin of its body and then drives the blade vertically through the opponent's skull, cutting them in half. Increases speed by 10%. * Shouryūzanpa (Rising Dragon Slash Wave): Refines a dragon wave with Fragarach and then releases it directed from the bottom part to the top, cutting the opponent down with the sword's pressure alone. * Kouryūzanba (Biting Dragon Slash Blade): Gets in close to the opponent and then curls Fragarach around them, shaving off their whole body with the entwined blade. * Heavy Strike III: '''Hits the foe with a full body tackle. * '''Attack Charge Field: '''Increases attack potency of all battle members by 10%. * '''Speed Charge Field: Increases speed of all battle members by 10%. * X-Aura: Unleashes an aura which restores HP for all party members. * Gale Storm III: '''Hits the opponent with a large and powerful tornado. '''Breakdramon * Destroyed Rush: '''Repeatedly strikes the earth at extremely high speed with its left and right shovel arms, allowing it to split the solid ground. Tends to critical more often. * '''Infinity Boring: '''Fires all the drills operating throughout its body, allowing it to smash mountains. * '''Gravity Press: '''Raises its entire mass and then flattens its target, allowing it to crush anything, or creates a zone of intense gravity. * '''Thunder Fall II: '''Looses lightning bolts down on the opponent. * '''Guard Break Field: Reduces durability of all enemies by 10%. * Nanomachine Break III: '''Hits the opponent with a powerful blast of electricity. * '''Thunder Fall III: '''Looses multiple powerful lightning bolts down on the opponent. * '''Awesome Quake III: '''Creates a powerful earthquake to attack multiple foes. '''Key: Dracomon | Dracomon X | Coredramon (Blue) and (Green) | Wingdramon and Groundramon | Slayerdramon and Breakdramon Note: To see Slayerdramon and Breakdramon's Jogressed form see Examon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sword Users Category:Drill Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters